


You're Distracting

by jess4reals



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Like really really slow, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Build, but happy ending dont worry, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess4reals/pseuds/jess4reals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen, I meant it when I said that I wasn't in a fightin' mood, so you can quit right now before you get your ass handed to ya'."<br/>Octavius swallows and does not resist. "Why were you down here, anyways?" he asks.<br/>Jedediah searches his face for a moment. "Same reason you are, I'm guessin'." He doesn't seem to notice that he's still perched atop of Octavius.<br/>Jedediah's still watching him as he licks his lips with the intention to respond before--<br/>---<br/>Slow build fic I'm writing to show the ever changing relationship between Jedediah and Octavius. Little angst-y, little headcanon-y. You know, the good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incipiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was gonna post this all at once, but I'm getting pretty tired of this first part, so I'm just gonna post it in chapters instead. Hopefully the kudos and hits will help inspire me further.  
> A lot of these headcanons are from other fics or the fandom, but some of them are my own. And before you say anything, I know these guys wouldn't bleed or bruise, but I like my fics with a heavy dose of angst, so there it is.

When he's much older and (he likes to think) wiser, Octavius looks back on the first few decades of his life. On bitter days, he questions his stubbornness and reasoning of war. Surely, he thinks, he would have been happier if he had just stopped fighting and actually gotten to _know_ Jedediah? But deep down, he understands that war served its purpose.

It helped distract him--for one thing--from the memories. (He supposes that's not exactly what they are. He knows that its is not his body who has experience. His eyes haven't seen what he remembers.) It isn't until much later that Ocatvius realizes that it must have done the same for his men. Logically, even the cowboys were going through the same thing.

The first night Ahkmenrah brings the museum to life, there's too much confusion for the usual havoc. " _It took some getting used to_." Teddy was not wrong about that.

When he wakes up, Octavius is frozen as though he's commanding drills. His men relax mid-march. Octavius lowers his sword and stares straight ahead. He blinks hard once, twice, but his surroundings do not change. To the right of him is strange, but not concerning. The senate is too close to the barracks, and he has no clue why the _bath house_ , of all places, is seated next door. Behind that, he can see homes riddles along narrow paths. Surely, no city adviser would place houses directly downtown? Further off to the left is the Colosseum--smaller than he remembers, and a bit more damaged. But it's the view to the left that's unsettling.

A huge, gaping _hole_ sits no more that 50 feet to the left of Octavius. He can see what appears to be a stone tiled room, one larger than all of Rome, and gigantic wooden seats placed evenly through out it. He can't see very far down the sides, but it appears to be longer than it is wide.

A servant calls to him, questioning, but he doesn't respond until his second-in-command, Sergius, reaches out and grabs his shoulder.

"Octavius." He turns to his name. "Octavius, what has happened?" He does nothing but shake his head and blink.

Murmurs arise from his army. He can see movement out of the corner of his eye as people clamor out of the buildings and into open land. Panic is settling in. Octavius knows this is bad, _really_ bad. No army can function when it's soldiers run about screaming. Octavius raises is sword once again, and the people quiet down.

He vaguely wonders why he has this instinct of leadership, why this sword fits so well in his hand, and why "continue marching! It's just new land for Rome to conquer! I've never met a good soldier who didn't like a challenge!" is what he says to calm the masses. Either way, this seems to work. After a moment, his men follow his command and continue drills. Octavius can hear the citizens mumble something about the gods and return home. Sergius looks at him oddly for a moment, but continues leading right along with him.

They continue training until they're frozen once again. Every break they get sees Octavius contemplating. He wonders why he has no memories, yet recalls each of the soldiers' names. He understands the drills Sergius suggests to him, but doesn't remember ever learning them. Breaks get shorter and become more sparse, but no one complains.

This is the first time war distracts them.

* * *

 

This continues for a few days, but no one can deny what surrounds them. Octavius traditionally holds the most power in the city, being general and all, which prompts some of the other higher-ups--Sergius included--to suggest that he become Caesar. Octavius refuses, of course. Instead, he gives the Senate more power and picks some advisers to help in this confusing time. On the third night, they hold a meeting.

"We should send out an expedition!" suggests Plinius. "The more we know, the better! We can't live in this place, expecting the people to be calm, when we know nothing about it!"

"You're mad, surely! You just said it yourself, we know nothing of this place. This could be death for all we know," responds Seneca.

Sergius sighs. "If this is the after-life then we have no fear of death."

"No, just fear of the gods."

"Octavius, your men are more than capable of handling it, I'm sure. And we have Sergius here to protect Rome. Don't you think it's a good idea?"

Octavius contemplates this. He turns to Sergius with question in his eyes, but he just nods. Finally, Octavius agrees. "Alright... This will give us something to do. And information would help please the people..." Still though, he worries.

Two days later, and the party is ready. Octavius leads the group, followed by his soldiers Cato, Tatius, Vibius, and their medic, Decimus as well as his assistant, Cassia. Plinius had been angered by the idea of a woman joining the search party, sputtering and turning redder and redder with each argument, but Decimus insistend that she was needed and Octavius backed him up. Each of them carried supplies and weapons, ready for whatever they would be met with.

The first obstacle is getting down. Eventually, they find a long enough rope to be tethered above and still reach the floor down below. It's no easy feat climbing all the way down with supplies strapped to their back, but each and everyone of the group does it. Once below, Octavius is faced with the decision of going right towards a much larger, open room, or left to where the hallway curves down. He chooses the first path before hearing a call behind him.

At first, he assumes its a Roman trying to contact him with news, or even just good wishes. But he can't understand a word that's being said.

He turns around to see that Rome is not the only trapped city.

To the right are two more openings that each hold unique and strange cites. Directly next to Rome is a dusty looking town with wooden buildings just barely peaking into Octavius' view. Some of its citizens are peering over to watch as the Romans make their trek. None of them wear tunics or armor. Instead, the men are dressed in more form-fitting clothing as the woman wear floral patterned dresses fitted at the waist. Some of the people have their hands fitted in gloves and fabric tied around their necks. Others wear pointed boots and wide brimmed hats. Surely, these must be barbarians?

Front in center of the crowd stands a man waving his hair vigorously into the air. He repeats what he shouted earlier, but Octavius still can't understand him.

"Quid dixisti? Hem tibi!" Octavius responds.

The man pauses but speaks again.

All at once, the air is knocked out of Octavius' lungs. He bends over and braces is weight on his knees. The Romans around him seem to be affected just as equally. Cato slumps into Vibius--who then stumbles--and Decimus has to be caught by a pale Cassia. Octavius feels as though his brain has hit the back of his skull, enflamed, and then deflated all in the matter of a second. Stars crowd his vision as he pushes his palms to his eyes to relieve the pressure. The stranger continues speaking, but his words are suddenly clear.

"--alright there, partner? Y'all ain't lookin' so good. You speak English, _kemosabe_?"

"...We're fine!" Decimus slurs.

"So you do speak English! What was that gobbledygook you were saying back there a minute ago?"

"Latin." Octavius straightens out again. "It was Latin."

The man pauses. "Y'all from the church?"

Cato then speaks up. "You wouldn't have any idea where we are, would you?"

A woman down the line from the stranger--who seems to be their leader--answers. "We've been hearin' rumors about some _museum_. Don't know who got kicked in the head hard enough to start that up, but there ya' go!"

By this point, the commotion has brought other Romans to the line of their own opening. They too, have seem to caught onto English, but whisper quietly to themselves in Latin. Seneca, the adviser who was first against the search party, is among them. "Surely, you're mistaken!"

The leader speaks up once again. "Now, see here. We sent our own gang out just yesterday to have a looksie, and they came hightalin' it back here as soon as they can with word about what they saw. And if I know anything about my men, it's that they're honest. And what they told me sounded darn right like a museum, _compadre_."

Seneca sneers, but does not respond.

"We'll see for ourselves then," Octavius shouts back. He's had quite enough of this, thank you very much. He doesn't need help to lead his party or to find information. He turns around, heading to the open room, and the rest of the group follows.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you! Some pretty big stuff off that-a way!"

Octavius ignores him and continues on.

* * *

 

The barbarian, it seems, was not lying.

Once the party reaches the room, it is pure chaos. The room is not only huge, but it seems to have been made for giants. In the center is a desk, old and worn, with a padded chair seated behind it. Spaced around are the same wooden seats in the hallway where Octavius had started. There's an empty stone platform off to their left and a beast made out of... _bones_ prances around it. Further up the room is a tiger licking its paw as her cub chases his tail. They too, are larger than life. Behind them, a man plated with armor is being chased by a warrior wearing a skirt made of grass. Two brightly clothed girls sit a ways off, giggling about the scene. Octavius just about catches sight of what appears to be a man made of stone before his vision is cut off by a giant hoof.

He unsheathes his sword as he looks up, up, up, to find a man sitting atop a giant horse, beaming down at them.

"Hello down there! Back for another expedition I see!"

"This is our first, actually," responds Vibius. "Those were others who came before us."

"Ah yes, of course! The cowboys! How are they faring along? They seemed quite startled by all this, I'm afraid." The man descends from his horse as he says this, and bends down to meet them on the ground. "Oh, you're Romans! Always liked reading about Romans when I was young!"

Octavius puffs his chest a bit, glad to finally be getting some recognition and respect. "We don't know much about the barbarians. We only met them today," he responds. "Could you tell us a bit whats happening here? Where are we, exactly?"

The man smiles, but it seems weary and his eyes are hard. "Little confusing to explain, my boy. Seems we're in a museum! I know, I know, seems a bit crazy doesn't it? But look around! There's a T-Rex chasing its tail as a Peruvian man tires to keep his llama from eating that man's attire. Down the way are some cavemen throwing rocks at anyone who comes by. I just had a run-in with Attila the Hun, it seems! And you, of course, are an miniature exhibit on Rome, I take it. And I'm Theodore Roosevelt; 26th President of the United States of America, at your service!" Theodore smiles again and salutes.

They all stand in silence for a moment, taking it in. They can hear shouting from outside in more languages than they can count. A deer runs into the room, then skids out through a hallway. Up on the second floor, an elephant stumbles across the balcony as some men poke spears at it. Octavius shakes his head.

"The barbarians weren't wrong then," he responds.

"Afraid not, son. And I would stop calling them barbarians if I were you. You're neighbors now! Get to know each other! Seems we'll be here awhile."

* * *

 

In the night that Octavius is gone, Sergius has started a war.

On any other normal day, Octavius would be _furious_. He's gone for one god-awful night, and his second-in-command can't keep it together?! He'd make him march up and down the senate steps 100 times back in Rome, and demote him as soon as he was done. But this is not a normal day, and this is not Rome. Octavius is tired, confused, and downright _terrified_ of where he is. He doesn't understand one goddamn thing, not even his own _memories_ , for Jupiter's' sake! So when Sergius breaks the news, he responds with "I trust your judgement on the matter" and gathers his men. There has already been one battle between his army and the...cowboys. They will train for another soon.

This marks the second time war has distracted him.

* * *

 

The second battle does not go well.

It doesn't go badly either, per say. No one is killed, to weapons were damaged, and no soldiers were taken prisoner. But no land was gained, no glory was won. It ends exactly as it started; with frustration.

Plinius yells at him and calls him weak and the war pointless, but then Seneca yells at Plinius and tells him that war gives Rome a goal. No one defends Octavius. The advisers continue arguing as he sits and stares at his feet, feeling small for the first time since he woke up.

The Senate later votes to continue the war, and Octavius follows orders.

* * *

 

The fourth battle into the war, Octavius finally re-meets the leader from the West.

Octavius has just finished knocking out another cowboy with the blunt end of his sword when turns around to barely miss a fist swinging his way. He jumps back and begins to lift his sword, only to have it kicked out of his hands. He recognizes the man by his shaggy, blonde hair hidden under his hat and the brown leather gloves fitted to his hands. The cowboy smiles as the blade soars into the air and lands a dozen feet away. Neither man moves to retrieve it.  

There's a flash of movement and the stranger is on him. His left hand is pinning down Octavius' right bicept, and his right hand is curled into a fist, ready to strike. Octavius turns to his right at the last second, missing the blow and pushing the man off of him. He waists no time in punching the man square in the face and bouncing to his feet.

The cowboy spits out some blood and shoots daggers at Octavius. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

This time, the man doesn't hesitate. He grabs at Octavius and slams his knee up into his gut. When Octavius instinctively bends over, the man returns the punch to the face and once again tackles him. They continue this pattern for awhile; rolling around in the dirt and trading blows, until another cowboy calls out "retreat!" in his western twang.

The man kicks Octavius' gut one last time before extracting himself off the ground. He peers down at Ocatvius and swipes blood from his mouth.

"...Nice left hook," he pants.

"As to you," Octavius wheezes.

Without another word, the man turns to catch up with his men, returning to the Western side of the wall.

* * *

Octavius spends the next day going over the previous battle. This isn't uncommon, especially when the war is progressing this slowly. He starts off as he usually does; with drafting new plans and formations while tweaking old ones, but he's soon lost in thought about the one-on-one he had with the stranger. Octavius quickly realizes that he knows _nothing_ about who he's fighting. Not even their leader's _name_.

"Sergius," he calls, "could you call a meeting with the westerners? I think it's about time we speak."

Sergius hesitates. "What for, my liege?"

Octavius is taken aback by from the questioning of his orders, but responds none the less. "I want to know more about them. How can we fight a war when we don't know the enemy?"

"We don't need to know our enemy, Octavius. We just need to know how they fight. And that's what we're learning through these battles. They've been elusive so far,  but we'll learn they're tactics soon enough."

Octavius frowns. "I battled hand to hand with their leader yesterday, and I don't even know his name."

Sergius sighs and sets down the drills he had been reviewing. "I don't think diplomacy is in order right now. If you truly want to know more of these barbarians, then we should send out a spy, not call for a meeting."

"...Alright, fine. I'll take your advice."

"Then it's settled. We'll call for the advisers later."

Octavius goes back to planning and thinks of how this would never happen back in Rome.

Once the advisers are called, they quickly agree on a spy and the Senate passes it through, all in the span of one night. They call Nerva forward, a loyal foot soldier who knows how to be covert, and tells him his mission. They wait until the next night before sending him off.

It's an extremely difficult mission--it's no easy task to blend in with such strange people--but Octavius can do nothing more than wait. There are no drills today, so he spends a couple hours about in the city. He eats lunch with a few of the more friendly senators, then joins them in the bath house to talk politics. He's still restless after all this, but Nerva is still not back. Finally, he calls for the rope to be lowered.

His men give him odd looks--no one just goes for a stroll out in the museum--but do as he says. He's stopped, however, by Plinius marching himself over to see whats going on.

"You can't leave now! What is Nerva comes back? You'll alert these barbarians that somethings up!"

"I'm going for a walk, Plinius, not storming the enemy. Rome can handle a half an hour without me." He audibly sighs and continues helping the soldiers with the rope.

"Not if they discover the _you-know-what!_ "

Octavius stops what he's doing and turns to meet Plinius. "Nerva is a more than capable man for the job, and you know this. He's been out for only 3 or 4 hours which is no time to worry about. My mind will not change on this matter, I need the walk to clear my head."

Plinius grumbles, but stops arguing. Octavius picks up the rope once again and jumps over the edge.

Once his men see that he's down safety, they return to their posts and give him some privacy. Octavius turns to the Western exhibit, but no one has watched him climb down. Reassured that he's alone, Octavius begins walking.

He's planning on heading back out into the open main room, but as he gets closer and closer he can hear the usual commotion rise up. He pauses, and decides to head in the opposite direction. He treks down the hallway for a bit until he stops once again. Continuing down this route will just lead him to new and unknown territory. Octavius was looking for peace and quiet, not danger and exploration. Perhaps another day.

Instead, Octavius decides just to hide under one of the wooden benches for a bit. He'll stay just for awhile; long enough to clear his head and wait out for the return of Nerva. He slips under the shadow of the nearest bench, only to find that it's already occupied. Of course it is.

And of course its not another roman, or a miniature from down the hallway. It's not even an average cowboy. No, of course it has to be the _leader_ , the one whose name he doesn't even know.

"Oh. Uh..." he starts.

"Ah geez, of course it's you comin' round here interuptin' my time," the cowboy sighs. "Listen, I ain't in the mood for another brawl, so if we could just go our separate ways, I'd really appreciate--"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you just earlier. It's probably for the best I found you here."

The man eyes him suspiciously for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. "Well shoot, whacha want?"

Octavius sits beside him. "Well, I don't know your name, for starters."

He blinks at that. "You're telling me you've been coming into our land, fighting us every damn chance you get, and you don't even know _my name_?"

"You've been fighting back all this time, and you don't know mine." Octavius counters.

"...Well, touche, I guess. The names Jedediah Smith; the one and only. Might've heard of me. Somethin' of an explorer--or so they tell me. And what about you, partner?"

"I'm Gaius Octavius, general of Rome. You might have heard of _me_. I've been quite successfull in many of my campaigns."

"Up until you messed with us, you mean."

"I do not! We're doing quite well!"

"Y'all are just fightin' the fight now. Nothin's coming of this crazy scuffle!"

"It's only the beginning! We're just learning your tactics before we truly strike. You haven't even seen a fraction of the force of my men."

"Yeah right, Octopus--"

"Octavius!"

"--if I've seen anything, it's a loosing army and a desperate general. Ain't no 'glory of Rome' comin' our way, that's for su--" He's cut off as Octavius surges forward and tackles him back onto the ground.

Believe it or not, Octavius is not usually a very violent person. Of course he's a general, and a soldier before that, but that was for the protection and advancement of Rome. On most days, he wouldn't out right attack a person unless his life was in danger. This has more to do with his pride being hurt than his physical well-being, but it's been a pretty stressful day for Octavius--give him a break.

Besides, Jedediah is more than capable of handling his own. This becomes pretty apparent after he quickly reverses their positions. Now restraining Octavius from above, Jedediah peers down at him. "Listen, I meant it when I said that I wasn't in a fightin' mood, so you can quit right now before you get your ass handed to ya'."

Octavius swallows and does not resist. "Why were you down here, anyways?" he asks.

Jedediah searches his face for a moment. "Same reason you are, I'm guessin'." He doesn't seem to notice that he's still perched atop of Octavius.

Jedediah's still watching him as he licks his lips with the intention to respond before--

"Jedediah!" calls out a westerner from above. "Jedediah!"

The man in question rolls off of Octavius and out from under the bench.

"What?!"

"We've found a roman spy!"

Jedediah whips around to shoot daggers at Octavius.

"Um... if it's any consolation; I initially opposed sending a spy." This, if anything, angers Jedediah more.

"Keep 'im captured!" he calls up. "I've got another one comin' on up!"

"Oh no. That's not--"

"Listen here, _kemosabe_ , pow-wow time is over. This is a war we're fightin', and I'm declaring you as my prisoner."

"I'm a roman general! You can't just ' _declare_ ' me as your prisoner!"

"Too late."

Octavius jumps to his feet as Jedediah stalks toward him. He reaches for the hilt of his sword, only to find that it's missing. He curses himself for leaving up in Rome.

By the time he looks back up, Jedediah is on him. The cowboy sends an uppercut to his jaw and grabs his arm. But Octavius is not going down with out a fight. He recovers as quickly as he can and rams his elbow back into Jedediah's face. He's free for just a moment before he's once again dragged back. This time, Jedediah as produced rope from god knows where, and bounds his wrists together. "Don't make this too hard on yourself, now."

"I demand you unhand me!"

"Not happening, partner." He hoists Octavius over his shoulder and restrains his legs with both arms. "This is no different than capturing a hog. You're just more squirmy s'all."

"As soon as my men realize what you've done, your city will be burned to the ground and you'll be sold as a slave."

"From what I've seen so far, I'm kinda doubtin' that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be thinking, "but Jess, I've never heard of Rome having a 'group of advisers?'" Yeah, neither have I. I know so little about Rome, it's not even funny. Like that Latin Octavius was saying? Google translate. Just go with it.  
> Anyways, do please kudos and leave your comments if you're enjoying this. I know nothing good happened between Octavius and Jed yet, but this is still the 50s. We've got awhile to go before Larry shows up. And the tag did say 'slow build', so...  
> Don't worry; the shippings coming.


	2. Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't a long wait for this. I don't have an update schedule or anything. I just write until I hit a word count that I like. Hope that's chill.  
> This was gonna originally be 3 chapters, but I think it's gonna end up being more than that, which kinda screws up my chapter titles. Bummer.  
> But TFW you're writing a fic for a children's movie but you gotta pull up wiki pages for a character every 3 minutes.

By the time Jedediah has maneuvered both himself and Octavius up the rope, the sky is beginning to lighten. Octavius knows he has roughly another half an hour to get himself and Nerva out of the West before the sun peeks over the horizon. He hopes Plinius has kept up his paranoid manner and will notice when they don’t return.

As Jedediah and his men lead him up the mountainside, Octavius realizes that he has never truly seen the West before. He was always too busy leading his army into battle to stop and take in his surroundings. The first thing that he notices is that there are hardly any buildings in the city. They’re heading towards a log cabin now, and there was a temporary trading-post down below, but besides that the town is constructed of mostly of tents. There seems to be plenty of lumber around--and metal too. But the men seem to be using it to set some sort of track down.

As Octavius passes through the town, people stop what they’re doing to stare. Many of them sneer and turn to their friends to whisper. The more vehement ones yell curses and insults as he passes them. One man even spits onto Ocatvius’ shoes. He does his best to ignore the crowd and continue walking silently, even as they follow them up the path.

It’s not long before they reach their destination. The man immediate to Ocatvius’ right opens up the wooden door as Jedediah pushes him through. The more burly one to the back tells the crowd to “get lost” before he too enters. Octavius squints as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and searches the room.

Off to the right is a long, high seated oak desk with papers and ink pens strewn about. To the right of that seats a smaller, more quaint desk that holds nothing more than a man tapping away at a brass machine and his scribbled notes. And to the far left of the desk sits a dark-stained podium, worn with use. The middle of the room holds a few dozen benches, all seated facing towards the podium. To the left has nothing more than a table with three chairs seated behind it. Nerva sits in the middle, guarded by a man to his right. He rises when Octavius enters.

“My liege, I didn’t mean--”

“Sit yer ass back down there, boy.” The man grabs at Nerva’s wrist and pulls him down, forcing him back into the seat.

Octavius clenches his fist. “It’s alright, Nerva. Stay there.”

“Where’s the mayor?” Jedediah asks.

The man spits into a pot before replying. “He’s comin’. Said he needed to talk to Abraham.”

“Man, we don’t got time for that! The sun’s comin’ up!”

“What do you want us to do about it, then?”

Jedediah pauses, then grins. “How’re the stocks lookin’, Levi?”

The men around them hollar before Levi answers. “Mighty fine, I’d say.”

“Then get ‘em ready! They’ve got prisoners to hold!”

If Octavius didn’t like the sound of stocks before, he certainly does not now.

“I wasn’t exaggerating before, you know! Stop whatever you’re about to do and I’ll have my men go lightly on you.”

“Oh, I’m just shakin’ in my boots now. You really think your clones are gonna do anythin’ to stop this?”

“I can guarantee you that they’re on their way as we speak.”

* * *

 

They were not, it seems.

No. Instead, Octavius and Nerva had to spend the rest of the night--and the whole day--in the stocks, which turned out to be these awful torture devices better fit for holding cattle. At some point while frozen, they were returned to Rome. Probably by a confused museum employee. Waking up the next night was pretty unpleasant, to say the least.

He was more sore than he had ever been in his entire life, for one. He yelled at Sergius and Plinius for not rescuing them, only to get yelled at in return for letting himself get captured. And it turns out Nerva didn’t learn much, in the end. He spent most of the time hopping from tent to tent, only to find them filled with supplies and wears--no information. Seems everything they could have wanted was up the mountain, perched just a few feet from them on oak desk.

At the end of it all, Octavius decided that he really, _really_ did not like Jedediah.

And so the war continued.

* * *

 

Years pass without incident. Rome starts winning for awhile, then very quickly start loosing. They gain a night guard who locks them away before they can awaken, but that doesn’t last very long. In ‘67, an exhibit on pleistocene animals comes on loan from the Carnegie Museum of Natural History. Up until this point, no exhibit had stepped out of the museum halls. No one really had a desire to. Why bother when you’ve got all of history to explore? But about a week in, a sabertooth tiger had ended up scaring an antelope straight out onto the street. The poor thing wasn’t heard of again--but word spread that staff had found some ashes strewn about on the steps the next day. Someone, somewhere, had claimed that the beast had gone up in flames once it met sunlight, and that’s why the exhibits can never be awaken during the day light. Octavius isn’t sure if he believes it, but he’s certainly not going to test it out.

Even after all this time, Octavius still spends days questioning himself, his memories, his entire being. He often spends the days that don’t see battle seeking out Teddy and asking him questions. A few years back, the man had put two and two together and realized everyone had begun waking up the same night that the mummy and his tablet had showed up. The museum staff keep the Egyptian locked up away in his tomb, and Teddy believed it should stay that way.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with here, I’m afraid,” he starts one night. “Royals tend to be selfish, in my experience. The lad might wake up angry at us for using his tablet. It’s best that we leave him where the museum wants him.”

“He could be an ally, not an enemy. Do we know anything about him?”

“All I know is that they had him over in England before they shipped him off here. There’s some information around the room, but it seems he didn’t live very long, poor fellow. There’s just not enough to know whether he was one of the good ones.”

Octavius nods his heads and doesn’t ask any more questions.

Teddy claps his hands together, breaking the sollum mood. “Right, well, enough about that. How are you doing, my friend.”

“Alright, I suppose. A soldier broke his ankle during drills yesterday, which is unfortunate. But he’ll recover. And Sergius had been writing up new tactics when I left. Apparently, he had been getting some tips from one of--”

“No, none of that! I want to know about Octavius! Not Rome,” Teddy said, leading them back out into the main hall.

Octavius blinks at that. “But _I’m_ a Roman, and a general at that. I live my life for Rome.”

“Well, surely there’s something else! A special lady in your life perhaps?”

“No, not at all.”

“A lucky lad, then!”

“There’s no one, Teddy.”

“What about this Sergius fellow you’re always going on about? You two seem close.”

“Oh Venus, no. Sergius and I are just friends.”

“Surely, there must be _someone_ you have your eye on! Someone you can think about when things get bleak, whom you can admire when you’ve got nothing else. A person who you can look to from behind your binoculars, even as they’re hidden behind a glass box and squabbling men.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nevermind that last part.” Teddy coughs. “You sure there’s nobody, my friend?”

“No,” he responds. “No one.”

Teddy drops the subject, but Octavius can’t stop thinking about it, even as the sun begins to rise. He wasn’t lying to Teddy, he has no friends whom he’d consider pursuing romantically. It never occurred to him, even after all these years.

He knows many Romans had paired up together after finding themselves in the museum. Few of them first woke up with wives or husbands to call their own, but that’s changed now. Just a few months ago, Octavius had been invited to attend a young soldier, Vibius’, wedding.

The old ways of arranged marriages had begun dying out, but were not unheard of. Most just married for love and for a companion whom they could find comfort with in this confusing time. Octavius recalls how happy the couple had looked as they sat down to their wedding feast. He wonders if this is even something he would want, but then daylight breaks over the horizon.

Octavius forgets about the whole thing until years later.

They’ve started construction in the museum, so no visitors have been coming during the daytime. Luckily, the construction workers are out by 7, so their night routine goes undisturbed.

Even so, many of the exhibits are a bit stressed by the change. Some of the rooms have to be closed down for repairs and a couple people and animals have been moved about while frozen. Luckily, nothing like that has happened to the hall of miniatures. Still though, Octavius is on edge.

To help take his mind off of it, Octavius retires to his personal study and begins reviewing old battle tactics. Some scholars have been spending their time down in the museum’s archives and took it upon themselves to scale some of the books down to miniature size; something Octavius appreciates greatly. Recently, he’s been keen on reading _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu, but for now he keeps to old Roman records.

He gets lost in his studies, completely immersed in the old latin texts. Hours pass before he hears a knock at his door.

“Come in!” he says without looking up.

It’s a servant sent to bring up his food.

“Ah, yes. Thank you. You can set it wherever you find space.”

“Will that be all, my liege?”

“Actually, do you mind sending up Livia for me?”

The servant pauses. “...Pardon, sir?”

“Could you send up my wife, Livia, for me.”

“I was not aware that you were...married, my liege.”

Octavius finally looks up from his book. “What do you--”

Octavius stops talking as his lungs feel as though they’ve collapsed. It’s the same sensation from years ago, when he first heard English. His head pounds and he leans heavily onto his desk. His ears are ringing and he feels as though he’s breathing through a straw. Images flash in his mind’s eye of Livia, this woman he does not know but he seems to love. He recalls her dark, curling hair and how she often wore it up. He remembers instantly falling in love with her, so much so that he didn’t bother to wait for a proper betrothal period. They had been happy, he thinks. She was modest, and kind, and smarter than any of the others he had met before her. He’s suddenly filled with a deep and intense sadness and _rage_ that he is stuck here while she is gone, that he did not follow her to death.

“...in Decimus, sir. I don’t think you’re well.” The servant’s voice fades back into focus.

“No.” Octavius catches his breath. “No, I’m alright now.”

He hesitates. “I know it’s not my place, but I really believe that you should visit a physician, my liege.”

Octavius tries clearing his throat to make it stop constricting on itself. “Really, I’m alright. Just leave me be.” His words still come out taunt and ragged.

“...Of course, sir.”

And he does. He leaves the plate of food on Octavius’ desk and shuts the door quietly behind him. Octavius rubs at his eyes and breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth. He exits the room without touching his lunch.

Octavius’ feet start leading him towards the edge of Rome before he’s fully aware what's happening. Once he reaches the opening, he doesn’t bother calling for help as he lowers the rope. He’s heaving the whole way down but just pushes himself further. His first intention was to find Teddy, but he decides against it by the time he’s reached the floor.

He decides to just go where it’s silent, or relatively so. Silence is something Octavius has only come across a handful of times in this museum, but he doesn’t mind much.

He once again heads for the closest bench and slips under its shadows to sit. He leans up against one of its far legs and tries very pointedly to think of nothing. He’s successful for a little while, focusing instead on his breathing, but he’s soon interrupted by approaching footsteps.

Octavius would assume that they belonged to a night guard, but they’re too quiet for that. And after each step follows a small clink of metal on metal.

_Thud-click thud-click thud-click._

He doesn’t bother to open his eyes as the footsteps approach him and then cease. Counting on his bad luck, Octavius already knows who’s standing beside him.

“What,” he deadpans.

“Geez, Louise. I was just comin’ down to see what got you up and runnin’. Thought there might be a fire or somethin’.”

“Well, there’s not. So you can leave me in peace now.”

Jedediah whistles low. “There’s somethin’ that got you huffin’ and spittin’.”

Octavius rolls his head towards the cowboy to look him up and down before contemplating his options. He could ignore Jedediah and hope he goes away (but he already knows that’s not going to work). He could lie, but say what? If Jedediah really did see him clamor down, then he would know that it’s not something small Octavius could just brush off. He’s never been a good liar, he thinks. He supposes he wouldn’t really know.

So, Octavius decides to just talk.

“Do you ever wonder--” he stops and starts again. “Are we--is this a second life?”

Jedediah pauses for a long moment. He hovers beside Octavius before sitting down next to him. “I honest to God wish I had an answer for you.”

They’re both quiet for a bit after that. It seems to have become an unspoken rule among the exhibits. _Don’t talk about it_. You can talk about the tablet, you can talk about the museum, you can even talk about the history. But _don’t_ talk about the details.

“Truthfully, I’m not even sure if we’re considered alive,” Octavius eventually responds.

“Well, we’re _something_ , ain’t we?”

Another beat of silence. “...I think I was married, before. That’s what I came down here for. I just remembered.”

“Felt like you got kicked in the gut by a horse, huh? Happened to me awhile back. Funny enough, it was that day you came and found me.”

“If I may ask, what did you remember?”

“You ever heard of Lewis and Clark?” Octavius shakes his head. “Well, they were these explorers way back when. I was a real big fan of ‘em when I was little. Anyways, I’m walkin’ through the halls one day, just havin’ a look around. I step into this room we’re the two of ‘em are still debating on the best route west--right here in this museum! I get a little shaken up then, start remembering a bit about bein’ a kid. I got a copy of their journals from a friend of my pa’s when I was 12 or 13. After I make sure I ain’t dying of a fever, I start heading back home. Decided I wasn’t quite ready to head back up so thought I’d take a breather under here. And thats when you showed up.” He nudges Octavius with this elbow. “Sound familiar?”

“Hmm.”

Jedediah is smiling, but it softens when he turns to Octavius. “She’s not up there now? In Rome?”

“My wife? No, it appears not.”

“Sorry to hear that, partner.”

They sit in silence for another moment before Jedediah begins to rise. “Listen, I should--”

“Wait, I--” Octavius speaks out before he even knows what he is going to say. “Did you--um. Where you ever married?”

Jedediah blinks. “Me? No, I don’t think so.”

Octavius nods and looks down to tug at his sandals. “Right. Sorry, just curious.” He’s faintly aware that he’s blushing.

“‘s no problem, _kemosabe_. I’m gonna head back up now. Just wanted to make sure the building wasn’t comin’ down.”

“Of course.”

Jedediah hovers around awkwardly for one last moment before he turns and heads back to the West. Octavius watches him leave.

“Jupiter, save me.”

* * *

 

After this encounter, Octavius very quickly realizes that alright, yes, Jedediah is an attractive man.

There’s one day in battle where Octavius is trying to regain some sort of control over his troops before he turns around to find Jedediah standing high up on the steps of the senate, looking out to the chaos below. He’s lost his hat somewhere in the fray, so his blonde hair stands out against the crisp white of the building behind him. Octavius faintly thinks of the golden hair of Achilles before he’s tackled from behind by a cowgirl.

He does his best to ignore these thoughts. They’re still enemies after all. And while Jedediah may have some sort of kind bone in his body, he continues to be one of the most annoying barbarians Octavius has ever met. Point proven when he begins calling Octavius "toga boy."

But then he thinks of how close the man sat while comforting Octavius and it’s like he’s a shy teenager again; blushing all the same.

Even so, Octavius seeks no romantic involvement with the man. War is messy, but romance is messier; he knows this.

The battle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended kinda lamely but I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't end up being another 2,000 words, and I didn't feel like writing that much.  
> But hey, I updated.  
> And thanks for all the encouragement guys! You all made me smile so hard with each and every comment/kudos. I appreciate it! :)


	3. Deinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for you here: there is some time-appropriate homophobia in this chapter. Nothing too bad, just some awful slurs, but beware of that.  
> Sorry on the longer wait on this chapter, but hey, 6500+ words! Go me, am I right, ladies?  
> Once again, google translate was used for any language that's not English. Sorry about that.  
> Enjoy!

After the same thing day in and day out, time seems to stop.

The museum only sees a change every couple of years, so the days begin to blur together for Octavius. He doesn’t mind much, in the long run. He ends up learning a lot about the less hostile exhibits, and there have been a few times where other Romans have come on loan from other museums. None of them have also been miniatures--to Octavius’ dismay--but it’s still nice to speak to them in his native latin. He meets people past his time and learns of Rome’s growth and inevitable fall. It cheers him up for awhile, knowing how well the empire did. It even helps boost the war effort against the Westerners. But even that passes.

In 1993, the museum gains 3 new night guards. Octavius doesn’t think anything of it at first, and doesn’t until after he meets Larry. They’re the same as all the others have been, more or less. They have their rules, and their way of order, and the exhibits go along with it for the most part. The miniatures don’t see much of them, they tend to stay where there’s more destruction, but Octavius encounters them every once and awhile.

First, there’s Reginald. Octavius never minded him--the man was always given the task of dealing with the animals and the civil war exhibit, so the two never interacted much--but he seemed like a nice enough person. He didn’t seem to care much for the job itself, more just there for the paycheck, but Octavius can’t seem blame him.

He did, however, see more of Cecil than the others. He was quite persistent on keeping everyone in their own exhibits, but wasn’t rude about it. Still though, Octavius took every chance he could get to leave the Hall of Miniatures. Often, Teddy would sneak through the hallway and pick up a miniature or two before heading out to where he was suppose to be stationed in the main room, sometimes steering off into the Lewis and Clark exhibit.

Octavius recalls to Larry, years later, leaving with Teddy on one of these rides. It was early in the night when he had offered to pick Octavius up, and they were heading through the museum on their usual route. They had passed by the Egyptian display, only to encounter Cecil idling by. Teddy quickly steered his horse behind a pillar before being spotted, but it probably wouldn’t have made a difference either way.

“The man was transfixed,” he tells Larry later, just days before they headed off to England. “Just starring at the tablet like the thing was about to blow.”

“Did he try to break it? Or do anything to it?”

“No, wouldn’t go near the thing.”

Still though, Cecil was not the guard Octavius was worried about. That would be Gus.

It was a week into the guard’s new job when he and Octavius first meet. There’s another battle occurring--this one started by the West. And just like all of their tactics, it’s gone out of control. The fight has spilled out into the hallway and disrupted the Mayans; making the whole situation even more hectic. To the left of Octavius, an old man is using a banjo to ward off a Roman soldier’s sword. And to the right, a Mayan woman has lept onto a Chinese worker’s back before tumbling them both onto the ground. It’s utter chaos, to say the least. And apparently, the noise level had risen a bit too loud to go unnoticed by the overwhelmed employees.

“That’s it!” Gus yells, bursting into the room, only to stop himself just in time to not crush the figures. “That’s it! I’ve had enough! You pip-squeaks are causing more ruckus than a man can handle, and I was in ‘ _Nam_ for God’s sake! C’m here.”

Fistfull by fistfull, Gus begins to collect each and every one of the miniatures and throws them into the cities, ignoring whether they belonged there or not. “You guys need to learn how to respect your elders” The gates to the enclosures slam close before Gus turns and stomps off.

“You kiddin’ me, _grandpa_? Technically, I’m older than you, so you should learn to respect your elders!” Jedediah yells after him, but receives no response.

Seems he had had the misfortune of being thrown into a diorama that wasn’t his own, along with a few other Westerners and Mayans. Octavius can’t decide if he’s glad or not.

“Octavius,” Sergius says, walking up beside him. “What are we going to do about all these...people?”

Octavius looks around. There are quite a few of non-Romans that have become stuck in the city. And surely there are others trapped in the other dioramas. Octavius makes a mental note to say a prayer for those stuck in Chichen Itza.

He makes eye contact with a Mayan who begins to slowly draw his blade. Clearly, something must be done before tensions rise.

“Invite them in, I guess.”

Sergius begins to sputter. “I’m sorry?”

“Tell the servants to begin preparing a feast. We have a lot of people to feed,” Octavius responds, not realizing the other’s discomfort.

“Octavius, these are our enemies we’re talking about. Maybe we should call the advisors about this.”

“That will take far too long.”

“We can’t just _house_ these barbarians! This is Rome, not some hostel!”

“Rome will be in ruins before morning if we don’t do something soon, Sergius.” Octavius’ voice goes cold as stone. “So I suggest you stop arguing and do as you are told for once.”

They stare at each other--neither willing to back down--before they’re interrupted by Jedediah.

“Woo-ee, sounds like you just got told off, boy. Better do as daddy says now.”

Sergius curses under his breath, but does indeed leave to go find a servant. All around them, people begin milling about, now calmed by the fact that they are being welcomed into the city. Octavius pinches the bridge of his nose and turns towards the cowboy.

“Jedediah--”

“Yes, Oliver?”

“That’s not--listen; if you want your stay in Rome to be a comfortable one, I suggest you behave yourself.”

“You are really pulling out the father cards, aren’t ya? Nah, listen; I appreciate you bein’ smart about all this. You know I’m just messin’ with you.” Jedediah beams at Octavius.

“Right. Well, um, yes--I mean--thank you. I’m just trying to keep peace, is all.”

Jedediah slings his arm around Octavius, leading them towards the Senate. “No need to blush about it, Odin!”

“You’re really ruining the complement, you know.”

“Well, couldn’t let you think I was gettin’ chummy, now could I?”

Octavius sighs. “No, we certainly wouldn’t want that.”

* * *

The feast goes over quite well with the foreigners. They are all seated in a large meeting room in the Senate, with multiple heavy oak tables spanning across the floor. Octavius and Jedediah are the first to enter. Octavius chooses a table to sit and wait while Jedediah heads out to search for other Westerners. It’s not long before the other miniatures arrive.

Sergius ends up sitting beside Plinius on the other end of Octavius’ table, and they spend the whole dinner whispering to each other and sneering at any non-Roman who approaches them. Other soldiers and advisors fill in around them, keeping up chatter in latin. Some of the other guest are a little...loud, to say the least, but are indeed keeping peace, which makes Octavius happy. Food is quickly brought out and all of Octavius’ worries are gone.

He spends the majority of the meals making small talk with the people sitting around him, discussing everything from the food to the night guards. But of course, Jedediah has to make his presence known.

“Y’all sound _real_ uppity when you start speakin’ Latin, you know that?” He leans over the back of Octavius’ chair to steal the apple he hadn’t yet touched.

Octavius sighs. “Please excuse Jedediah. He _is_ uncivilized, after all.”

“Hey now, who you callin’ uncivilized? I’m no idiot, I know a bit of Latin, myself.” Jedediah puffs up his chest and takes a bite of the fruit.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“Domf fink--,” Jedediah swallowed his food before continuing. “Don’t think I’m not up for the challenge. ‘ _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen_ ’,” he recites. “I’ve known how to say that since I was 5 years old, as do nearly every one of my men.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” asked a soldier down the table. “ _Patris, et Filii_... who?”

“Sounds like a prayer to me,” Plinius comments. “You know how barbarians are with their...backwards gods.”

Jedediah squints at the advisor. “What are you--”

“Plinius, Jedediah,” Octavius interrupts. “This is a meal, not a fight. Keep your bickering out on the battle field.”

“Well, I would if this coward ever stepped foot off of his high and mighty horse to meet me there,” returns Jedediah.

Plinius rises from his chair. “What is it you’re implying, barbarian?”

Jedediah casually fixes his gloves before responding. “I’m just sayin’; I find it pretty interestin’ that you’re all good with aggravatin’ us and all, but wouldn’t actually dare fight us.”

Some of the Westerners begin to rise from their seats and head towards the argument in interest. Octavius’ earlier anxiety returns.

“I am a _leader_ of Rome, you behemoth. Not an average soldier.”

“Leader?” asks another advisor, Seneca. He too has joined the growing crowd. “You’re an advisor, Plinius. And not a very well respected one at that.”

Octavius tries to speak up, “Gentlemen, let’s not--”

“All this coming from a child who just finished his schooling.”

“Y’all can’t even get your _government_ to act right.”

“I’ve been an advisor just as long as you have, Plinius. And yet I’m far more confident in my affairs.”

“You couldn’t even decide what color toga you’d want to wear, let alone decide for your people.”

“I am so sick of having these petty arguments with you!”

“Seneca, don’t--”

“Where the heck did he get that sword from?”

And thats when all hell breaks loose.

Romans begin unsheathing their swords, cowboys pull out pistols, and the Mayans begin preparing their poisoned darts. Octavius catches some movement from the corner of his eye as Jedediah unholsters his guns. Before he can begin to fire, Octavius grabs him by the arm and pulls him out from the crowd and into the hallway. He doesn’t stop pulling even as Jedediah stumbles and begins to curse. Finally, he’s reaches a smaller, more humble meeting room where he often comes to write and review. Only once the door is closed behind them does Octavius let go of Jedediah’s wrist.  

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doin’?!”

“I _think_ I’m getting us out of trouble!”

“Trouble?! That was just another brawl. Which you made me abandon my men in, might I add!”

“Jedediah, as leaders of our respected cities--”

“Technically, I ain’t the leader. That’d be the mayor. I just ran the expedition. And technically, you ain’t either! I heard what they were sayin’ about ‘advisors’ and all that.”

Octavius sighs. “You and I both know that leading the government does not mean leading the people.”

Jedediah squints at him. “Why did you pull me in here, again?”

“I already told you; to keep you out of trouble.” Octavius knows it’s a weak excuse. But to be frank, he isn’t quite sure what compelled him to pull the cowboy away from the fight. “And anyways, this will give us a good chance to talk.”

Jedediah walks around the desk to pull out a chair. “About what?” He rests his feet on the oak surface in front of him as he leans back in his seat.

Octavius suddenly feels quite awkward here, in his own study. He rests up against a bookcase and crosses his arms. “Well...how have you been, for starters.”

He blinks at that. “Uh. Fine?”

Octavius nods his head. “Good, good. Um. If you don’t mind me asking; have you had anymore...memories? Remember anything else--from before--I mean.”

Jedediah sets his feet back down with a loud _thump_.. “Octavius.” He’s a little embarrassed to admit that hearing Jedediah use his name--his _actual_ name--sends shivers through said Roman’s spine. “I appreciate you bein’ a nice guy, I really do. But this is still war. We aren’t--we don’t need to be friends here. We’re enemies.”

Octavius’ chest suddenly feels icy cold. He panics a bit for reasons he himself doesn’t quite understand. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to find something to say.

“But it’s--it’s not real.”

Jedediah looks up. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“I mean, it was serious at first, but what are you fighting for? Land? Glory? We’re in a museum, Jedediah.”

The cowboy abruptly stands, causing the chair to fall behind him. “Then what are you fightin’ for, huh?! What’s the point?!”

“What else are we to do?! Every one would have gone mad if not for battle! Isn’t that what you were doing?”

“No!” He moves out from around the desk. “We were fightin’ cause you attacked first!”

“I wasn’t even there for that. I was out on a search party, remember?”

“Jesus Christ. So you’re tellin’ me that--what?--you’re fightin’ a war cause you have nothin’ better to do?!”

“Do you see how insane these people are?” Octavius gestures to the door keeping them out from the fray. “Rome is led by bloodthirsty people who would be at each other’s throats-- _are_ at each other’s throats--at the prospect of ‘nothing to do’. And it’s not just us! Every exhibit in this place is terrified of their mere existence and what it means. Aren’t you?”

There’s a flurry of motion, and Jedediah is on him. He’s grabbed him by the straps of his armor, and has pushed him up against the far bookcase. “You piss me off so goddamn much.”

They do nothing for a moment but breathe the same breath.

Octavius can’t help but drink in every detail he from Jedediah. His eyes flicker from his blue irises, to his crooked nose, down to his cupid’s bow.  He takes note of every new detail he can see from being this close to the man. He notices how Jedediah’s eyes are speckled gray, and how his hair curls lofty under his hat. Octavius realizes he’s been staring for a moment too long just as the door to the room bursts open.

Of course it does.

In tumble two fighting women, a Roman and a cowgirl, pulling fiercely at each other’s hair. Octavius isn’t surprised to see that a few western men have gathered around to gawk, though he is a little disgusted to see some of his own men in the crowd. He’s about to open his mouth to tell them to stop staring until--

“What in the hell are ya’ doin’, Jed?”

Almost as though he’s been burned, Jedediah springs back from Octavius, effectively pushing him further back into the book case. He rubs at his head where it banged against one of the shelves. Everyone--including the two women--turn to look.

“We were fightin’ before y’all had to come in here, interuptin’ everything.”

“Didn’t look like fightin’ to me,” mumbles a man from the back.

“What’re you gettin’ at, Bennett?”

“I’m just sayin’, looked a bit...queer to me.”

Jedediah pushes forward, aiming at another fight, but Octavius grabs to stop him.

“Stop it! Both of you. I can’t believe this is how you act towards your own people. Jedediah--for the love of Jupiter--at least help me restore some order of peace here. It won’t be long before the sun rises.”

Jedediah pulls his arms out of Octavius’ grasp, but doesn’t move beyond that. He turns to glare at Bennett before responding.

“...Alright, fine. Y’all heard the man. Get everyone to stop squabblin’ out there.”

“And make sure any non-Roman citizen stays in the senate,” adds Octavius.

“Aw, Jed--”

“I ain’t askin’ here, I’m tellin’. Hurry up!”

The men grumble under their breaths, but turn to head back into the main room. After they each file out, Jedediah goes to follow them.

“Wait a minute, Jedediah--”

“No, stop it.” He doesn’t turn to look at Octavius. “I meant what I said earlier, we ain’t friends. So there’s no reason for you to be talkin’ to me.”

Jedediah waits a minute for Octavius to respond, but he’s gone speechless. He works his throat for a moment, trying to find something to say, but nothing comes to mind. After a moment of silence, the cowboy heads out to rejoin the crowd. Octavius doesn't bother to follow.

* * *

Years pass with little to no interaction between Octavius and Jedediah.

The night after the dinner between the cities, each miniature eventually finds their way home. People rejoice after being reunited with their families and friends, but the celebration does not last long. Gus quickly returns and once again locks them away into their boxes. They are no longer allowed to roam free in the museum as they once were. At first, Octavius has no real problem with this. He’s still mad at Jedediah and the way he acted, and wouldn’t have tried to contact him anyways. But weeks pass, and then months.

Octavius was right about the way people began to act without having war as a distraction. Rome nearly splits into a civil war after the advisors tear each other apart. But Octavius convinces them to eventually put aside their personal issues with each other and keep the government running. It’s rough and unstable, but it works. Sergius does a good job of keeping peace. Advisors often seek him after a meeting to complain about each other--something Octavius wouldn’t himself tolerate--but Sergius doesn’t seem to mind. He quickly wins favor of a lot of the advisors, but Octavius doesn’t care. He meant what he said to Jedediah about leading the people and leading the government. He still has loyalty with his men, including Sergius, and they know he’s a good general.

Octavius will catch himself thinking of Jedediah every once in awhile. Despite his annoyance with the cowboy, he does miss his company. He was a good man to seek advice from, and he was an even better man to fight on the battle field.

Octavius tries to think of him as little as possible. It was his rowdy battle that got them all into this mess, after all.

But then the museum has to downsize. Instead of cutting exhibits or upping prices, the board decides to replace their three old night guards with one new one. A local employment agency sends people over every week, but no one has yet to make it through the night. Until Larry.

It’s a particularly cold night in 2006 when Larry spends his first night. Octavius awakens the same way he had the very first night, all those years ago. He commands his men to stop marching, they won’t continue with drills today, and turns to Sergius.

“I think we should speak to the senate about expanding the city. I don’t know if Albinus knows what he’s talking about with this project. But you know how he is with these sort of...Sergius?”

The man doesn’t responding at all to Octavius, he’s too busy staring off to the general’s right.

“It’s open.”

“What?” Octavius turns to see what he’s talking about. There’s nothing there, just the usual hallway. But then it hits him; the gates are open. The guards must have forgotten to close them.

Octavius’ face splits into a huge grin. He turns back around to see that Sergius’ expression mirrors his own. Octavius grabs a nearby soldier. “Call a servant, have him prepare a feast. I want every Roman citizen in the senate house in the next half an hour. We’re celebrating before we head out tonight.”

“Right away, my liege.” The soldier turns and runs off.

“Thank the gods,” mumbles Sergius beside him. Octavius can’t help but agree.

* * *

They’re only a few minutes into their feast when they hear commotion coming from the hallway. Octavius sends a guard to go inspect, but it doesn't take long for him to come running back.

“It’s a new night guard, sir,” he pants. “He’s being attacked by the Mayans as we speak.”

“Is he going to close the gates?” calls out Decimus.

“I couldn’t tell.”

“Octavius, can’t you do something about this?”

“Calm down, Plinius,” responds Sergius as he stands. “Our men can handle this.”

Octavius nods and stands to join him. “Soldiers of Rome,” he calls out to the hall. “Prepare to fight!”

The people erupt in clamor and applause. Armored men rise from their seats and follow their general out back into the museum. By the time they’ve reached the edge of the city, the night guard has been captured by the West.

“What shall we do, general?”

Octavius thinks for a moment. “You know those barbarians as well as I do, they won’t be able to hold him for long. We’ll move down into the hallway and attack from there. Grab every rope we can and lets start moving!”

It takes a few minutes, but every soldier finds soon himself onto the marble floor just below the Western diorama. Octavius was right, of course, they weren’t able to keep the giant from escaping. By the time he is up, every archer and catapult is ready to launch.

“Whoa, Octavius, hold on. This ain’t your fight! This here giants on our land.”

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on, little guy, Jed. I’m just--I’m not a giant.”

“Don’t you talk down to me!”

Octavius rolls his eyes. Jedediah is just as temperamental as he remembers.

“I’m not a giant, guys, alright? You guys are really little!”

“We may be small, but our hearts are large--metaphorically speaking!”

“Don’t take that the wrong way, I’m just saying--”

Octavius has heard enough. “Silence! The Roman Empire knows no boundaries.”

“Steady men!” calls Sergius.

Jedediah speaks up. “Don’t you do it, son.”

“Do what?”

“Octavius,” the cowboy warns.

He raises his sword. “Unleash hell!”

All at once, every archer, every catapult, launches their flaming arrows and cannon balls off towards the night guard. He stands up, trying to knock the flames off of him, and begins to run off. Octavius thinks that they may actually win this one before Teddy rides in on his horse.

“Climb aboard, my boy.”

“What?”

“Take the hand, son.”

And the giant does. He’s off just as suddenly as he came, disappearing behind the corner with Teddy.

“Thats right, you better run, boy! You hear Jedediah?! That mustachioed horseman isn’t always gonna be here to protect you, you hear me?!”

“Calm down, Jedediah, he’s gone,” sighs Octavius.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“I beg your pardon? It was my legion that was fighting him off! You were the ones who let him go.”

“Yeah, you and your ‘ _legion_ ’ nearly burnt half of our town down with that little stunt!”

“Well, wouldn’t that have been an improvement,” he deadpans.

“That’s it, I’m sick of your squabble. C’mon boys, let's get ‘em!”

“Men, prepare to attack!”

The two cities spend the rest of the night in the heat of battle. Octavius doesn’t actually get to fight Jedediah, much to his disappointment. He spends most of the time going from cowboy to cowboy, but never running into the one he was looking for. Octavius end the night tired, bloody, and bruised. But can’t help to think how much he missed this.

* * *

Much to Octavius’ surprise, the night guard returns. The past few days locked away without him have seen expansion in Rome. The senate _had_ decided to go through with Albinius’ project, and without another battle to occupy his time, Octavius can’ find it in himself to complain.

The senate put the army in charge of the labor, so Octavius spends the second night with the gates open commanding them to bash through the Western wall. He was itching for another fight with the West, but didn’t want to anger the advisors. Thats when he sees the giant for the second time.

The night guard begins to pull the gates close, but stops when he sees the construction.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

“We expand or we die,” responds Octavius. He ignores the night guard as he heads over to the west and continues instructing his men. But it’s not long until he’s back.

“Listen, Octavus, you gotta stop that.”

“It’s Octavius, Mary.” He rolls his eyes. His name is not a hard one to remember.

“Alright, you know what? Fine. Great. Here you go.”

And then the night guard--the _barbarian_ that he is--picks Octavius up by the tuff of his galea.

“You can not do this, I am a Roman general! I--I have rights!” The giant begins walking him over to the West and picks up Jedediah as well. _Just perfect_ , thinks Octavius.

“And let’s pick up you...”

“No! Put me down!” the cowboy fights. “You can’t stop progress!”

They’re herded over onto the closest bench and set down. “We’re gonna talk, okay?” begins the giant.

Jedediah huffs. “I told you I don’t like to be manhandled.”

“No, I will manhandle you, Jedediah! Now listen, guys, What is your problem? Why can’t you guys just get along?”

 _Dear Jupiter, where to start?_ Luckily, Jedediah answers first.

“Look, we’re men. We fight, okay? It’s what we do!”

“It’s kind of how we pass the time,” answers Octavius, truthfully.

“You’re kinda like a giant--a freak if you will--we can’t expect you to understand that.”

It takes everything bit of Octavius’ will power not to laugh. It feels good to fight with Jedediah for once, not against him.

“But, you guys have the whole room to run around in. You don’t have to be near each other.”

Octavius blinks at that, then turns to Jedediah to see if he heard right. The cowboy also seems confused. “You mean, you’re gonna let us out?” he asks softly. “What, and just, roam free?”

“Yeah, I might if you promise to behave! That means no fireballs, no explosions. Okay?”

Octavius is quick to take the offer. “You have my word, my liege.” He crosses his hand over his heart for emphasis.

“Yeah, no problemo, Gigantor.”

“Um. My name’s Larry, first of all. And I’m trusting you guys, okay? And if you don’t do as I say, you can end up locked like your little buddies in the Mayan world over there.” Larry points towards the city. Their gates have been locked up once again. Octavius doesn’t know if he feels relief or pity. “Take a look. Do they look happy?”

Octavius gets the picture.

“Now, I gotta run. You guys play nice, okay? Good. Thanks.” He sets both of the miniatures back onto the hallway floor before he departs to the main room of the museum.

Octavius doesn't really know what to say, really. He’s allowed free reign of the museum again, something he hasn’t had in nearly two decades. But this freedom is at the cost of fighting, something that he’s been looking forward to since they were free the other night. He turns to Jedediah.

“What now?”

“Aw, I don’t know. We can head out into the museum now, I guess.”

“Mm yeah. Don’t know if I’m in the mood for the walk, really.”

“Yeah...” They stand awkwardly in silence for a moment before Jedediah speaks up again. “But, um, how have you been?”

“...Alright. We’re expanding more of Rome, at the moment.”

“Oh yeah? So are we! Got a new tunnel for the rails comin’ up right now.”

“Really? Going where?”

“Eastern wall. Its not quite done yet, but they were puttin’ more dynomite in when--”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on” Octavius puts his hands up to stop Jedediah. “You’re Eastern wall? As in, the wall that borders Rome?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But that’s not--”

“You can’t build there!”

Jedediah crosses his arms over his chest. “And why not?”

“Because we’re building there! And considering the fact that we, as a civilization, are much older than you are, we deserve the spot.”

“Are you kiddin’ me?! We’ve had this rail road goin’ since day one! We started the project first, we get the spot.”

“Maybe I should take this up to my men.”

“Maybe you should!”

“Than maybe I will!”

“Good!”

“ _Good!_ ”

Octavius turns and storms off towards Rome as Jedediah does the same to the West. He clamors up the rope as quickly as he can, and then jogs until he finds his second in command.

“Sergius!” he calls once he spots him. “Prepare the men, we’ve got another battle with the West.”

“Of course, Octavius.” But he hesitates before leaving. “What did the giant want with you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“That’s no matter now, there’s war on! I’ll prep the cavalry, you tell the soldiers.”

“Right away, my liege.”

* * *

Larry, unfortunately, finds them again mid-battle. It’s another nasty one--all teeth and fists--which just makes the whole situation even more sour. Jedediah and Octavius have found their way back onto the bench, along with some of their own men. Octavius has left his sword out of this fray and instead is focusing on getting himself out of a headlock. Their interrupted as Larry snaps his fingers at them.

“Hey! Whats going on? What happened here? I thought we had a deal?”

“We will never co-exist with these... _buffoons_!” responds Octavius.

“We’re past words, _Lorado_. Now it’s time to let Smith and Weston do the talkin’,” Jedediah returns, gesturing to his two pistols. But before he can he even get them cocked and ready, Larry is flying back out of the room, calling out a final “Dexter!” before he disappears.

Before he can return, Octavius tackles Jedediah to the ground, effectively disarming him.

The battle lasts for hours, as usually. It only ends as a cowboy calls out “Sunrise!” And each miniature returns to their own respective city. Octavius freezes that morning grinning.

He wakes up the next night immediately ready for the forthcoming battle. Neither city even bothers with reason or rhyme for today's fight. Instead, they get right down to it.

What’s even better is that they don’t have to stick to the hall of miniatures anymore. Now, they are free to roam the museum, something many other exhibits have already taken advantage of. As the battle spills out into the main entrance, they are met with other wars between blue and grey clad men, lions and knights, and african warriors and peruvian farmers. An air of excitement fills the room as all chaos breaks loose. Even in this fray, Jedediah and Octavius manage to find each other on the front desk.

Octavius is just about to send a kick into Jedediah’s gut before an elongated, booming “Quiet!” it called out from the second floor balcony. He and every other exhibit turn their heads to see what’s causing the interruption.

Standing just below the African exhibit stands Larry, the Huns, a young boy, and what appears to be an Egyptian pharaoh.

“Thank you.” Larry sighs. “This here is king Ahkmenrah. His tablet is what brings you to life every night,” he calls out. “And those old night watchmen?” He pauses for emphasis. “They stole it. Now we need to find those guards and get the tablet back, and we need to do it before morning.”

Larry calls on each of the exhibits, telling them where to go and what to do. He divides up the museum in sections, having each group search a certain area until they can find the guards and the tablet. Finally, he reaches the miniatures.

“Jed and Octavius, their van is parked out back. Go take care of it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No! No, sir, I ain’t workin’ with toga boy.”

Octavius can’t tell if it’s a good or bad thing that he’s back to the nicknames, but is disgruntled none the less. “Romans work alone.”

“Guys, come on!” Larry huffs. “Jed. Octavius. Take away the fact that you were born 2,000 years apart and you guys aren’t that different!” Octavius can’t help but peek at Jedediah from the corner of his eye. “You’re both great leaders, you just want what’s best for your people, right?” Larry sighs and turns to the rest of the museum. “Look, without that tablet, this whole ‘coming to life at night’ thing--it all goes away. Now, I don’t want to let that happen, but I need your help. We can get this done but we got to do it together.” When Octavius looks to Jedediah again, he’s already staring back. “Now, who’s with me?”

The room ignites in cheers and cries of excitement. Jedediah raises his fists as Octavius unsheathes his sword. The men around them let out whoops and hollers--both Roman and Western alike.

Larry lets out one last cry. “Let’s do this people!”

With that, the miniatures set off. Its not long until they’ve reached the back exit of the museum. They have to get a passing eskimo to open the door for them, but then they’re free to step out into the frigid air. The van is right where Larry said it would be, still sitting idle beyond the loading docks. Jedediah and Octavius lead the way first, making sure that it’s safe for their men to follow. Once they reach the end of the dock with no trouble, Jedediah turns to call back to them.

“C’mon, follow me boys!” He turns back and leaps off the edge with a “Geranimo!”, quickly followed by Octavius. Their men follow suit.

Next, it’s Octavius’ turn to lead the way. He carefully picks his way over to the back left tire, making sure not to disrupt the snow too much. He grabs a pilas from one of his soldiers and turns to Jedediah to make sure he’s ready. The cowboy nods, so Octavius turn and prepares himself. He takes a breath before he jabs the sharp end of the spear into the air valve of the tire. The returning blast nearly knocks him back, but Jedediah catches him and grabs the pilas behind where Octavius grips it.

They are able to hold it steady for a moment before Octavius hears yelling behind him. He turns to see the two Roman soldiers they took with them fly off of where they had grabbed the spear, and land heavily aways off. He has to turn back to watch what he’s doing, but he hears another yell as the other cowboy is also swept away. They’re all going to be injured, or worse, at this rate. But Octavius thinks he can hold it by himself for long enough that it would make a difference in the tire pressure. He turns back to Jedediah.

“Save yourself!” Octavius knows that without the cowboy, he too would soon fly up and hit concrete. But at least Jedediah would stay unharmed.

“I ain’t quitin’ you!” he calls back. Octavius turns in surprise. Jedediah meets his gaze and holds it before nodding. Octavius smiles in thanks, and pushes on.

Jupiter knows how, but the two men are able to go around to each tire and empty it enough so that the van would be undriveable. It takes awhile, but they complete their task.

“Let’s get the men back inside before dawn arises,” suggest Octavius.

“Good idea. Just get ‘em indoors, though. Don’t worry about takin’ ‘em all the way to the hall of miniatures. I got an idea.”

They pull the three men up into the museum individually, then Jedediah leads them back to the main room. “I saw this thing while we were fightin’ earlier. Gettin’ the air out of those tires gave me an idea with what to do with it.” He grabs Octavius’ wrist and suddenly pulls him behind the front desk. Underneath the rolling chair sits a yellow car, perfectly sized for Jedediah and Octavius.

“I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, I’m just full of surprises.” Jedediah turns and beams at Octavius. “Now c’mon, let’s head back out and find Gigantor.”

Once they’re both properly strapped in and Jedediah has figured out the controls, they head off in search of Larry. They speed through the halls for awhile, but have no luck finding him.

“Excuse me,” Octavius calls to Columbus. “Hello! We were just looking for Larry, you haven’t seen him, have you?”

“ _Ha lasciato con una donna nativa verso le banchine di carico_.” He points off back to where Jedediah and Octavius had just came from.

“Did you understand any of that, amigo?”

“Actually, a little bit. Sounded like a more barbaric version of Latin.” He turns back to the statue. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Italia.”

“Oh, Italian. There you go.”

“Does that really matter right now?! What did he say?”

“I think he said they were in the loading docks. Step on it, though. I don’t think we have much time left.”

They speed back through the weaving halls until they reach the back entrance. Luckily, the door has been left open, so they have no problem driving right off the edge to where Larry, Sacagawea, and Ahkmenrah are all huddled around an injured Teddy. Octavius makes a mental note to ask about that later.

Jedediah pulls right up to where Larry is crouched on the ground. “At your service, Gigantor.”

“How can we be of assistance, my liege?”

Larry sighs. “Just give me a second, guys.” He looks around the dock, taking note of everything and anything they could use. He spots the dinosaur rib, still tied onto the back of the car. Rexy roared from the dock entrance, having unnoticeably followed the miniatures with his bone. “Rexy, here boy.” He gestures him forward. “Teddy, I need a horse.”

“What are you planning?” asks Sacagawea.

“I’m going to follow Cecil directly behind and try to confront him. Jed and Octavius, I need you two to guild Rexy along beside us in case he tries to escape again. Think you can handle that?”

“That will be no problem, Larry.”

“Good. Ahk, I want you with Nicky and Rexy in case anything gets hairy. Sacagawea, can you stay here and patch up Teddy?”

“Of course.”

“Great. Alright, lets get going before we lose him.”

* * *

“Yeehaw!”

Octavius can’t help but laugh as he and Jedediah speed through deserted Central Park. They weave through clumps of snow piles and fallen branches as they try hurry on. Larry had split off a few minutes ago, telling them to try to keep pace and turn right before they hit the gazebo. Ahkmenrah and Nick were behind them, perched on top of Rexy. And Octavius has to admit, this is way more fun than war.

“Woohoo! C’mon, boy! Lemme hear you yell!”

“Yeah!” Octavius shouts through his laughter.

“Just livin’ the dream, baby! Lovin’ this!”

Octavius beams at Jedediah who turns to smile back. Off to their right, he can see Cecil and his carriage getting closer and closer. Luckily, Larry is not far behind.

“Do I make this turn right here?” Jedediah yells over the commotion.

“Uhh...”

“I’ll take that as a yes! Hang on!”

He jerks the wheel to the right, forcing Octavius to ram up against the passenger door. They make a sharp turn and begin heading straight on against Cecil. The man tries jerking his carriage to the right, forcing Jedediah to turn the wheel hard to the left to avoid being crushed to death. With the slipperiness of the snow, the car begins to spin.

“I can’t hold her!”

The car spins off into the bank of the sidewalk where heavy snow has been collecting. Octavius grabs at Jedediah, trying to pull him away from the glass, before the car is launched up in to the air.

Time slows down for a minute, but Octavius can still do nothing but breath before he’s slammed back down onto the dash off the car as it crashes onto the grass. His vision goes black before he can let go of Jedediah’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain literally died as I thought about the implications of having Jed refer to Octavius as 'daddy'. And before you ask, yes--it /literally/ died.  
> Kinda an awkward spot to stop, I'll admit. But I didn't think this chapter needed to be 10,000 words, which was where it was going if I would have written the next scene.  
> Also, I did change some things around from the first movie. Got rid of some unnecessary dialog, and I made Jedediah's guns able to fire for a dramatic flare. Forgive me.  
> Once again, thank you thank you thank you so much for the attention this is getting, even though it's not a whole lot. You can find me on tumblr at coronalaurea dot tumblr dot com. So please do come check that out, and reblog the fic if you have a chance. I love finding new readers. Thanks again!


	4. Perago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sigh

Octavius isn’t quite sure how long he’s been out when he comes to. The first thing he’s aware of is Jedediah’s hushed mantra of  “oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God” washing over him. He blinks his eyes open to find that the man is leaning over him, face contorted in worry. Octavius is glad it’s dark in the park, his head is killing him.

“Octavius, you with me, buddy?”

He slits his eyes back close. “Hmf...”

“Oh my God. You hit your head a little hard there, huh?” Jedediah laughs somewhat hysterically. “Um, there’s some blood, a lot of blood actually, but that’s not--I think head wounds bleed more than they’re worth. I think someone once told me that. Ah geez, where's Sacagawea when you need her, huh?”

“Ngh...Jedediah?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Octavius.” Jedediah takes in a sharp breath. “C’mon, you’re awake now aren’t ‘cha? You gotta get up, we won’t make it back in time unless we leave now.” He begins untying the handkerchief from around his neck and using it to clear the blood from Octavius’ forehead, taking care to be gentle.  

Octavius catches Jed’s wrist in order to grab the cowboy’s attention.

His voice is croaky, and his mind’s still hazy, but the words are audible. “You look awful.”

Jedediah barks out a surprised laugh. “What?”

“There’s soot all over your face and,” Octavius clears his throat, “where did your hat go?”

“I--I don’t know. It might still be in the car. Your’s is gone too, y’know.” Jedediah presses his eyes closed and laughs once more.

“It is?” Octavius reaches up to check. He’s disgusted to find his hair is a bit matted with blood and dirt, but he thinks Jedediah was right; his cut doesn’t seem to be too serious.

“Jesus Christ, you really had me worried there, y’know that?”

“Mm. Sorry about that.” Octavius says absentmindedly. He’s still trying to comb the clumps out of his hair with his fingers.

“Well, Jesus, Oct. Don’t apologize!”

Octavius meets Jedediah’s eyes and smiles up at him. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Jedediah huffs and looks down to start fiddling with his handkerchief again. “You’re crazier than a road lizard.”

“Where did your hat go?”

“Lord almighty, there is no way we are gettin’ home with you in this state.”

Octavius laughs. “No, no. I can walk. I think I’m waking up a bit, too.”

“Good, cause you’re startin’ to scare me with all this nutty stuff. Make sure to get your head checked when we get back, alright?”

“Don’t you have a hat to find?”

Jedediah stands up with a smirk, saluting Octavius as he does so. “Yessir.”  As he goes to collect the hat, Octavius sits up and tries to take stock of his injuries.

Just like Jedediah, he’s covered from top to bottom in soot. He’s still bleeding a bit from his head, but that seems to be healing quite fast. Octavius briefly wonders if it has something to do with the tablet’s magic before he moves on. His wrist is bruised and a little swollen, and he’s sore all over, but that’s about the extent of his injuries. He moves to stand before Jedediah returns.

The cowboy places his hands underneath Octavius’ shoulders and pulls him up to a standing position from behind.

“Really Jedediah, I think I’m okay.”

“You were just unconscious a minute ago, so excuse me if I don’t believe you.” He leans down to grab something off the ground before walking around to meet Octavius. “Found your hat.”

“It’s a galea, but thank you,” he responds, fitting the helmet back over his head.

“Well, whatever it is, you need a new one. That dumb lookin’ thing didn’t do you much good now, did it?”

Octavius rolls his eyes but laughs all the same. “Don’t we need to head back to the museum?”

“Right, yeah. It’ll take us longer without the car. You sure you can handle the walk, old man?”

Octavius giggles as they turn to begin their route. “I’m the same age as you are!”

“Considerin’ the fact that you, ‘ _as a civilization, are much older than we are_ ’, to quote a certain general...”

He nudges Jedediah with his elbow. “I can walk just fine.”

“Then we should be able to get there before sunrise, no problemo.”

Octavius smiles and lets the conversation drop. But it's not long before he notices that Jedediah is a little worse off than he originally let on. Nothing serious, but the man is limping and his gait has slowed. Octavius rolls his eyes at the show of pride and stubbornness before moving closer to sling an arm around Jedediah.

He jumps a bit, but doesn’t move away from Octavius. “And what do you think you’re doin’?”

“That ankle is just going to get worse if you keep putting pressure on it. Lean some of your weight on me.”

Jedediah fully stops and huffs. “It's fine. Doin’ this will just slow us down.”

“And so will me having to carry you back halfway to the museum. Take my advice on this, Jedediah. Let me help.”

He hesitates and stares at Octavius, searching his face for--Vesta knows what. Whatever he finds, or doesn’t find, seems to convince him enough. Jedediah turns back to face where he’s headed and takes another step, this time allowing Octavius to carry some of his weight.

They clamor on in silence for awhile. Jedediah; out of embarrassment, Octavius; out of distraction. His hand is resting at the base of Jedediah’s right rib and Octavius can’t help but focus in on the spot of contact. He realizes that the blue cotton of Jed’s shirt is much thinner than Octavius’ own tunic and armor, making it easy feel the firm muscle and hard bone beneath the fabric. He drums his fingers once along Jedediah’s, but stops once the cowboys gives him a strange look.

Maybe Octavius did hit his head a little too hard.

He quickly tries to distract himself from Jedediah. He tries focusing on the snowfall, watching the snowflakes drop elegantly from the clouds. They spin and loop around each other before they get stuck in Jedediah’s hair and collect on his eyelashes, and Octavius has to force himself to look away again.

He makes a game of trying to recognize the footprints that have been left by their fellow exhibits. Rexy’s are the easiest to recognize. followed by Teddy’s horse--Texas--and a straying elephant. He’s trying to decided if the path of tracks off to his left is an antelope or a deer before he feels a tremor rack through Jedediah.

“Are you cold?”

“A little,” he admits through his clenched teeth.

It is pretty chilly outside, but it doesn’t seem to be affecting Octavius as much as Jedediah. He faintly recalls white tipped pine trees and slavic kings before he shakes his head to clear his mind. The last thing he needs right now is to remember something.

“Well, it can’t be that much longer until we reach the museum.” He searches around, trying to remember how much farther they will have to walk.

“Uh-huh.” Jedediah is still clenching his jaw.

“Do you want my paludamentum?”

“Your _what_?”

Octavius sighs. “My cloak.”

“No, I don’t want your damn cloak!”

“Jedediah, you’re shaking so hard that your teeth are chattering. What is with you and your refusal of help?”

“Its just the way it is--the way I am--alright? Now drop it, Octavius.”

Octavius furrows his eyebrows. Two can play at this game.

He moves the arm that had been helping prop Jedediah up to reach behind himself and grab the bottom right corner of his cloak. He then returns his hand to Jedediah’s side, still gripping the fabric.

“I said I didn’t want it.”

“And you don’t have it,” Octavius retorts. “I’m still wearing it, aren’t I?”

Jedediah sighs, but drops the issue. He leans in closer to Octavius, letting the other man drape the cloak further over himself. The heavy fabric and the shared body warmth are quick to warm both men up and Jedediah lets a small smile grace his face.

Octavius tries counting stars this time.

* * *

The sky is just starting to fade to an ashy pink by the time Jedediah and Octavius reach the museum steps. It's a bit of a struggle climbing up the hundred steps or so--with Jedediah’s wounded ankle and all--but they eventually get a system down, each pulling each other up and supporting the other. They’ve only have minutes by the time they’ve reached the last couple steps.

They can hear Larry and Teddy talking before they can see them.

“We’ve lost a couple of good little men out there tonight,” Larry starts solemnly.

There's a moment of hesitation before Teddy responds. “With great victory, comes great sacrifice.”

Larry sighs. “Yeah...”

Octavius has just pulled Jedediah up to the second to last step, making sure to support his bad side. He turns around, facing the museum, and spots Nicky.

The boy’s eyes go wide, smile creeping onto his face.

“Dad--look.”

Jedediah moves forward, aiming to pull himself up onto the last and final step. Octavius quickly follows behind, placing his hands flat onto the limestone right besides Jedediah’s. They raise themselves up in unison, side by side, until they’re finally standing at the museum’s base.

Teddy cries out in joy. “Boys!” Larry moves forward, an awed look on his face.

Octavius turns to Jedediah, clapping his hand onto his shoulder. The cowboy leans into it a bit, grin growing on his face. Octavius is sure it’s because of his weak ankle, but wishful thinking says otherwise.

They move to meet Larry and Teddy halfway on the platform, stopping within a foot of each other. They revel in the quiet atmosphere, in the awed sense of ‘I can’t believe we made it.’ Jedediah is the first to break the silence.

“You ain’t gettin’ rid of us that easy.”

Teddy’s eyes sparkle and Larry laughs, fully relieved. Octavius can feel his cheeks splittin in a grin and his chest warm with happiness.

He turns up to the larger men, and curls his right hand into a fist. He raises it up, beating it to his left chest piece, right over his heart. His counterparts mimic him, saluting him back.

Jedediah does the same, but with his own salute. He touches two fingers to the brim of his hat, then out. Larry and Teddy repeat again.

No words are exchanged, but meaning is.

Still sensitive of the time, the two miniatures head into the front entrance, Teddy, Larry, and Nicky following behind. The latter three move towards Teddy’s stand, while Jedediah and Octavius return to the hall of miniatures. Octavius begins to walk back towards Rome, but Jedediah stops short beside him. Octavius, of course, follows.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?”

Octavius looks up, realizing they’re paused underneath the bench of the hall, just where they had talked all those years ago. “I think that’s the only time you’ve ever told me something about yourself,” he responds quietly. He still remembers the lost look on Jedediah’s face when he first described remembering his childhood.

“Naw, that’s not right.” Jedediah rolls his head towards Octavius and smiles. “I told you my name, didn’t I?”

Octavius’ breath has caught in his chest. The first whisper of sunrise has crept through the building’s windows and erupted the hall in a light Octavius never truly gets to see. It gleams off Jedediah, turning his hair rosy and his eyes dusky. Octavius is seeing double. He sees him up on the Senate steps again, hair burning gold. He sees him enraged in the study, hot breath panting across Octavius. He seems him here, now, dirt on his face and pink on his cheeks. He sees Livia on their wedding day and a battle with a spear through his nephew’s chest. He remembers thinking she was beautiful and that war was romantic. He thinks the exact same thing of Jedediah.

“Hey.” It's just a whisper. They both realize there’s something sacred about the morning light.

“Yeah?” Octavius’ response is even softer.

“You with me?”

“I think so.” They’re standing directly across from each other.

Jedediah blows out a hard breath, eyes flickering across Octavius’ face. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” he lies. “What about you?”

Jedediah pauses. “It was pretty close back there.” Octavius nods, trying not to show his unjustified disappointment. “I think you...were you tryin’ to grab me?” Jedediah’s face is unreadable as Octavius nods his head again.

“I was worried the glass would shatter, I guess.” The room is steadily getting lighter, but neither man bothers to move until Jedediah responds, stepping closer as he does.

“That’s what I don’t get about you.” Octavius opens his mouth to question, but Jedediah continues on. “You just--you make me so _mad_ sometimes, y’know? Like--like that whole stunt with the war thing, way back when. I thought--I was gonna rip you a new one, but then you’re up against the bookcase and you look darn right _stubborn_ , like it's a _challenge_.” Jedediah runs his hand through his hair, but won't look away from Octavius. “And then you’re spyin’ on us! You and that kid! But you’re bustlin’ it up the mountain like it's a walk down merry lane. But the look in your eye when you finally spot the kid, like you’ve--”

Jedediah breaks off suddenly, finally breaking eye contact. Octavius, on the other hand, can’t look away. He hasn’t been able to in a long time.

“And then you’re tellin’ me about your wife. And, I dunno, I kinda forgot about it until you grabbed me in the car. You’re hands are fisted in my shirt but your heads split open.” He breathes in and out slowly. Once, twice. “I was so mad, and I kept thinkin’, ‘she’d be better at this than me’, ‘she had to have been better at this than me.’”

They’re going to become frozen out here, Octavius thinks. “Better at what?”

Jedediah laughs, but it's not a happy sound. “Keepin’ you out of trouble, for one.”

Octavius grabs Jedediah’s hand. He feels more brave than he should be. “She’s dead, Octavius.” He explains slowly.

The other man’s head whips up, finally meeting Octavius’s gaize . He notes that Jedediah’s eyes are red-lined , but it just makes the blue all the more vibrant.

“She died, and it’s just me now. I’ve been expected to lead without her--which probably won't even happen for much longer if the advisors get their way. I don’t remember how either of us died in the same way that I don’t remember if or how she would have been able to keep me out of trouble.” Jedediah’s still looking at him. Sunshine now peaks at the ceiling tiles. “I know very little about my past life, and even less of yours. But this isn’t actually Rome, Jedediah. I’m technically not Roman. I shouldn’t know English, or anything about dinosaurs, or have any sort of romantic feelings for a cowboy, and yet--” Octavius sucks in a breath. His hand tightens on Jedediah’s out of nervousness. “And yet I grabbed onto your shirt and pulled you away from the glass and crashed thinking ‘ _thank Jupiter_.’” He laughs a little. “‘Thank Jupiter this is not Rome.’”

Jedediah pulls him forward, crashing into him. His hat bounces off of Octavius’ forehead, crashing to the ground. He smells like gunpowder and tastes like gold and Octavius can’t help laughing in between kisses, thinking how just and fitting that is. Jedediah paws at his armor, his cheeks, his hair, and mumbles at him to _shut up_ but can’t help smiling himself. The sun’s rays finally reach the floor and Octavius doesn’t care. Neither of them care. 

* * *

 

Mr. McPhee isn't happy to find them like that, intertwined on the floor later that morning. He tells Larry so as he's lecturing him on the overall disaster.

"And  _r_ _eally,_ Mr. Daley? Didn't I tell you last time, for one, not to mess with the miniatures and their placement?"  He sets the frozen Jedediah and Octavius on his desk in front of the night guard. Larry coughs to conceal his laugh, but can't keep the grin off of his face. "Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Little PDA out in the middle off the hallway, between two civilizations  _millennium_ apart? 'Ooh, mummy, whys that soldier snogging the cowboy?' No!" McPhee slams his hand down on the desk as his voice raises an octave. "It's historically inaccurate!" 

Larry knows he shouldn't be laughing, he's about to get fired, for Pete's sake. But he just can't help thinking, ' _Finally._ ' He rubs at his forehead, hoping to hide his smile. At least the exhibits will get along fine without him. "I'm really sorry, sir. I know how unprofessional this all is, but if you just give me one more chance--"

"No, absolutely not. Turn in your keys and badge." McPhee holds out his hand, waiting. 

Larry goes to unclip the keys from his belt, finally accepting his fate with dignity, before both of their heads turn towards the small TV McPhee keeps in his office corner. 

_"Amateur footage from last night shows animals and people alike wandering across New York city, each new face seeming to be older and more exotic than the last. Children and adults both marveled in what appeared to be pure magic  pouring out onto the streets from the American Museum of Natural History. Some theorists claim that this was an act of paranormal beings, while others result to the conclusion of a publicity stunt. Either way, history truly came alive in Central Park last night. Back to you, Alice."_

Larry and McPhee turn towards each other before the rise of laughter bubbles up from outside the office door. McPhee leads them back out into the museum to find it crowded with people of every age, all here to pay tribute to the famed walking exhibits. McPhee hands him back his keys and the miniatures.

"Please return these two before you clock out today," he mumbles. Larry smiles before heading back to the hall, spring once again back in his step.

He really can't wait to hear the story tonight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! I'm pretty sure I'm done! I was planning on dragging this out longer, but I'm obviously not dedicated enough to do these multichapter fics, so here we are! While most of this stuff was somewhat researched, the part about Octavius' nephew was 100% fabricated by me. Once again, I changed a lot of stuff from the movie, but really only in the end. I didn't feel like pulling it back up to write it down. So I just tried to write the scene from memory (and I got rid of Rebecca. Sorry Rebecca.)  
> Do forgive me about this literal months long wait. Senior year is death. But thank you all SO much for reading, your kudos, and your comments. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Thank you so much again.  
> Vale!


End file.
